


Coffee

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow asks Rogue about coffee and the brunette lost interest in his book in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just some old drabbles I wanted to update.  
> For those who read The Moon Arcobaleno, this Rogue is an old version of mine, so he doesn't have any connection with KHR.

"What are you drinking?"

Rogue turned to the voice and looked at his friend (although even he isn't sure if he should call him a friend or not), Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was currently drinking a cup of coffee he just brewed.

"It's cofee." He said plainly while taking a small sip.

"Coffee?" Grimmjow looked really silly with his dumbfounded face.

Rogue smiled while offering him the cup.

"Would you like some?" he asked.

Grimmjow accepted the cup and took a sniff.

"It smells…bitter." He grimaced.

"Because it makes people awake, preferrably, me." Rogue said while observing the Arrancar inspecting his cup of coffee.

"How?" Grimmjow took a big sip and spat it out, dirtying the floor "This is disgusting!"

Rogue frowned lightly at the dirtied floor, but he could clean it later, the book he was reading was simply too interesting to let go

"You're not used to it." He took the cup carefully from the blue-haired male's grasp and put it on the table "If it's too bitter, you could add sugar."

"Sugar?" Grimmjow stared at the smaller cup that held small cubes of with things that smelled sweet "Things in this world sure is weird."

"You'll get use to it." Rogue put two cubes in the coffee and waited for it to melt "How's your injuries?"

"They're healing." Grimmjow replied.

"That's good to hear." Rogue said while taking a sip of the coffee "I prefer it bitter…" he mumbled under his breath.

Grimmjow suddenly kneeled to his level and kissed him, poking his tongue into his mouth.

Rogue, taken aback at the sudden attack, was frozen and didn't know what to do.

The former Espada broke the kiss and licked his lips, smirking softly. How can a smirk be soft? That was a thing only Grimmjow can do.

"It's sweet." He commented, taking the coffee from the small boy's grasp "I'll be taking this."

As he said that, he walked out of the room, carrying Rogue's favorite drink away

Rogue blushed a pink color and hide his face in his scarf.

"Baka…" he mumbled.

He lost interest on the book now.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more drabbles.  
> Or chapters from my current story.


End file.
